Crazy little thing called love
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Blaine descobriu o segredo da Santana mas ela sabe um do Kurt  E segredos não duram muito no Glee... surto meio occ pós epi 02x16, com alguns spoilers!


**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pretence!

**N.a:** pequeno surto que tive depois de ouvir a música do Queen, a que da nome a fic, apesar da letra não ter tanto a ver. Enquanto esperamos pela volta depois do hiatus e eu espero por uma inspiração pra terminar o prox cap de Almost Alice, vamos a essa historinha. Talvez esteja um pouco occ, mas... pós epi 02x16. Contém spoilers!

_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

-Pare de ser tão irritante, Santana! Se continuar me insultando desse jeito, eu vou contar seu segredinho!

-Que segredo, Blaine?

-Não ouse abrir o bico, passarinho. – Santana ameaçou antes que o moreno pudesse abrir a boca e vendo o olhar possesso de raiva dele, voltou-se para Kurt. – E você, controle o seu namoradinho eu vou contar aquele segredo seu que vai deixa-lo muito irritado... – ela não deixaria ninguém intimidá-la ou chantageá-la! Não quando tinha cartas na manga.

-Do que ela está falando, Kurt?

-Eu não faço ideia do que ela poderia saber sobre mim que você não saiba... – ele estava sendo sincero, apesar de uma pontinha de receio aflorar em si.

-Oh, isso ele não sabe... – ela sorriu diabolicamente. – Puck que me contou.

Kurt arregalou os olhos em horror e a cor se esvaiu completamente de seu rosto, para depois voltar-se de imediato para Puck:

-Você contou para a Santana?

Puck parou, a meio caminho de fugir dali e girou no próprio eixo para encarar o outro, encolhendo-se, tentou se explicar:

-Foi meio sem querer... aconteceu! Ela viu algo embaraçoso e eu meio que não pude negar...

-Voce contou para... _a Santana! –_o garoto estava pasmo e com ânsia de agarrar o pescoço de Puck e apertar.

-Contou o que? Kurt, me diz do que eles estão falando!

-Diz, ou eu vou dizer, Kurt. Cale a boca do seu namoradinho ou ele não será isso por muito mais tempo...

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo mais, sr. Schue interrompeu, falando:

-Já chega disso, pessoal! Vamos começar logo esse ensaio! Já é a terceira vez que tenho que separar discussões por causa de segredos! Isso tem que acabar, nós somos um time, precisamos de total confiança uns nos outros! Será que devo mandar vocês conversar com a Em... Digo, sra. Pillsbury?

-Isso não é necessário, sr. Schue... – Rachel começou e Kurt estava mesmo considerando concordar com ela, quando a garota continuou. -... a melhor maneira de resolver tudo é contar todos os segredos, aí eles não serão mais segredos, sem chantagens e todos ficam felizes e podemos ensaiar para eu... nós ganharmos as Nacionais!

Protestos e palavras confusas vieram dos com segredos na mesma hora, mas Will conseguiu controla-los um pouco.

-Nunca pensei que diria isso...de novo, mas acho que a Rachel pode ter razão... – Quinn comentou.

-Você diz isso agora, quando era para saber quem era o dono do seu bastardo, a conversa era outra! - Santana disse cheia de veneno e uma ponta de desespero oculta.

- Ora, sua...!

- Parem, as duas! – Will quase gritou.

- Falando sério, gente. A loirinha tem um bom ponto e a Santana também. – Mercedes disse e conseguiu a atenção de todos que se calaram. –olha, esses segredinhos realmente atrapalham e foi bom ficar livres deles. Olha, Quinn e Finn superaram e fortaleceram seus relacionamentos, ganhando novas experiências e aprendendo lições valiosas. – ela conseguiu acalmar os ânimos de todos e receber olhares levemente derrotados e um pouco mais receptivos dos com segredos. – Agora, isso tudo nos uniu e fez ver quem eram os verdadeiros amigos, certo, loirinha? – ela recebeu um acena e risada fraca de Quinn. –Vamos estar aqui para vocês, isso incluiu você sim, Santana. E mesmo que fossem falar com a srta. Pillsbury de alguma maneira quando tanta gente assim sabe de um segredo todos acabam sabendo, nós íamos descobrir mesmo, por isso é melhor ouvirmos de vocês...

- Mercedes tem razão, eu daria tudo para ter contado com minhas palavras para o Finn, mas naquela época acho que não conseguiria... Talvez eu só precisasse de um incentivo como esse...

-Você primeiro, Hummel.- Santana cruzou os braços. – afinal é por sua culpa que o passarinho aí sabe o meu...

- Da para parar de me chamar assim? – protestou Blaine.

-Blaine... – Kurt chamou, segurando a face do outro entre as mãos. – Eu só queria dizer que eu sinto muito mesmo... Lembre bem disso: Eu sinto muito de verdade...

-Para de enrolar, garoto! – Santana e Mercedes disseram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam, franzindo o cenho e dando de ombros.

-Ta, eu estou dizendo a verdade! – ele protestou irritado e respirou fundo ao encarar os orbes caramelos – Eu traí você...

-Uau soou melhor do que eu imaginava – sorriu Santana ao ver todos de olhos arregalados e engasgando. – acho que dizendo agora o meu vai ser menos chocante: Eu sou gay.

- Você o quê! – Puck e os meninos disseram.

-Bem, talvez ainda tenha algum impacto... é que a disse que se sabe que é gay quando se ama alguém do mesmo sexo. Eu estou apaixonada pela Britt, então posso dizer que sou gay...

Agora todos estavam atônitos e calados sem saber como reagir. Bem, Blaine estava assim por outros motivos, e Brittany sorria de leve para a morena enquanto brincava com uma mecha loira entre os dedos, sentada no colo de Artie que a encarava de olhos arregalados. Com o silêncio que havia se formado, as palavras de Puck puderam ser ouvidas claramente, mesmo tendo começado baixas e só depois que ele levantou o rosto para Kurt se elevaram:

- Se precisa estar apaixonado por alguém do mesmo sexo para saber se é gay, então eu devo ser também, por que eu to meio que gostando de você, Kurt.

- Serio? – ele sorriu e depois percebendo que soara esperançoso e derretido demais, tampou a boca, virando-se para Blaine.

-Ele? Você me traiu com o PUCK! – ele gritou, indignado e ferido.

- Por que é sempre com o Puck? – Finn perguntou para ninguém em especial, erguendo uma sobrancelha, exasperado.

- Quando? – Blaine perguntou, com os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo, os olhos brilhantes.

-O que...?

- Quando você me traiu?

- Bem...

-Não foi bem culpa dele, cara, ele foi conversar comigo pouco depois que a Lauren terminou comigo...e aí conversamos de novo e uma coisa levou a outra...

- Você dormiu com ele?- Blaine se dirigiu a Kurt.

- Não! – mas não só ele respondeu, Puck também disse ao mesmo tempo e corando, mas um pouco menos do que Kurt.

- Então por quê? – ele já tinha os olhos brilhantes.

- Hey! – Puck protestou – isso soou como se eu fosse só para ir para cama! Eu não sou! Não mais, pelo menos!

Blaine o ignorou, perguntando de novo:

- Por quê?

- Eu... meio que aconteceu... eu... não, deixa eu explicar direito... Blaine! – ele gritou no fim, quando o moreno começou a sair do auditório, limpando os olhos ao dar passadas rápidas. Seguiu o outro, deixando o local.

- Uhn... se eu dissesse que também beijei a Britt enquanto estavam juntos, você também vai fazer uma cena, Arty? – Santana sorriu de lado.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, passeando para o garoto na cadeira de rodas para as duas ex-lideres de torcida. Todos sem palavras.

Ou bem, só com duas:

- Quanto drama... – Mercedes disse.

=GLEE!=

The End…

**N.a:** E aí, gostaram? Digam o que acharam!

Bjim, bye!


End file.
